


Of Famous War Heroes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 355: Fame isn't everything.Warning(s)/Genre:None, everyone is of age since this is post war. :)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Of Famous War Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 355: Fame isn't everything. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** None, everyone is of age since this is post war. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Famous War Heroes

~

“I don’t care that it’s midnight, we need pie.” 

Neville, in bed, missing Luna, sat up. “Someone say pie?”

“Neville?” A wand tip flared, its light revealing Ron and Harry by the door in pajamas. “Did we wake you?” Harry grimaced. “Sorry.” 

Neville shrugged. “I wasn’t asleep.” Sliding out of bed, he yawned. “I could use some pie.” 

“Brilliant,” said Harry, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

“Aren’t you taking your Cloak?” Neville asked. 

Ron snorted. “Why? We’re famous war heroes! Who’s going to give us detention?” 

Neville sighed. “Fame isn’t everything,” he muttered as he trailed after them. 

~

The elves were happy to oblige them. 

“Merlin,” Ron mumbled as he devoured his third slice. “I was hungry.” 

Neville shook his head. “You’re always hungry.” 

Harry laughed. “He’s got you there, mate.” 

“Sod off,” Ron mumbled. “I went months camping in the wild, with no food but what we could cook ourselves. Trust me, it was no picnic! Don’t heroes deserve pie?”

Neville grinned. “I believe the saying is, ‘the hero gets the girl’.”

Ron snorted. “Already got her, now I want free pie.”

“Alas, Mr Weasley,” came a familiar voice, “it’s hardly free.” 

They froze. “Fuck,” whispered Harry.

~

“Language, Potter,” said Snape, emerging from the shadows. Spotting Neville, his eyebrow rose. “Missing your overnight forays to the kitchens, Longbottom?”

Neville met his gaze squarely. “Actually, it’s quite nice not having to sneak about to get food anymore, sir.” 

Colour bloomed across Snape’s cheeks. “Indeed.” 

“How did you know we were here tonight, sir?” asked Harry, a small smile on his lips. 

Snape hummed. “As Headmaster, I know most things happening in the castle.” 

Neville inclined his head. “So you knew about the elves sneaking us food when we were hiding in the Room of Requirement?” 

Snape simply smirked. 

~

Ron, who’d frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth, coughed. “Are you giving us detention?” 

Snape snorted. “Why? After all, aren’t you all, what was it you said? Ah yes. ‘Famous war heroes’.” And to Neville’s shock, he pulled up a chair, sitting down. “I hope you left some pie,” he said. 

“You’ve been eavesdropping on us?” Harry said, that strange smile widening.

Snape glared at him. “I find it best if I know _all_ the goings on in the castle.” 

Neville stared at Harry, a suspicion forming in his mind. Beside him, Ron squeaked. “All?” 

Snape hummed. “All.” 

~

It was the most surreal meal Neville’d ever had. While Harry and Snape communicated with long glances, Ron, oblivious, kept eating pie. 

Neville, uncomfortable, began pushing away from the table when Snape stood. “Well, gentlemen, famous heroes or no, it’s time you retire.” He eyed Ron. “Unless you’re still hungry?”

Ron sighed. “I’m good.” 

“Excellent. Goodnight.” 

They’d all got to the door, when Snape said, “Potter! A moment.” 

Harry’s expression perked up. “Sir?” he said, trotting back towards Snape.

“How long’s that been going on?” Neville muttered to Ron, watching Harry. 

Ron blinked. “What?” 

Neville shook his head. “Never mind.” 

~

At breakfast, Neville watched Harry and Snape eyeing each other. The signs were obvious, and he wondered how no one else had noticed. 

“Hello,” said Luna, sitting down beside Neville. “You seem troubled.” 

Neville bit his lip, looking away from Harry. “I think Harry—” He paused. 

Luna smiled. “Harry’s in love.” 

Neville blinked. “You…knew?” 

“Sure.” Luna swiped some toast from his plate. “His head’s full of Wrackspurts.” 

Neville sighed. “Okay, but do you know who he’s in love with?” 

Luna nodded. “A famous war hero.” She clasped Neville’s hand. “Just like I am.” 

Neville sighed. “I suppose that’s true.” 

~

That evening Neville and Luna went to his room, and climbing into bed, cuddled before eventually falling sleep. 

Neville woke to whispering. 

“…improper! You’re a student!” 

“I’m of age, Severus! And you know how I feel!” 

Parting his curtains, Neville saw Harry holding Snape’s hand. 

“People won’t accept it!” Snape hissed. 

“Sod them,” Harry whispered. “You’re a famous war hero—” 

“Fame isn’t everything.”

“True. This is,” said Harry, kissing Snape. Pulling back, he panted, “So. Here, or elsewhere?”

Snape snorted. “Not here!”

“See? Luna whispered. “They’ve sorted things.” 

As Snape led Harry away, Neville closed his curtain. Evidently they had. 

~


End file.
